34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor's Purge
The Victor's Purge was a mass arrest, interrogation and execution of previous Hunger Games victors engineered by Coriolanus Snow during and after The 75th Hunger Games, with him trying to eliminate all remaining 53 victors, meaning that 22 had already died. The purge would continue during the Second Rebellion, ultimately reaching its end with the Capitol's defeat in 76 ADD. By the end of the purge, only 7 victors were left alive. The other victors that have died during this time but aren't on the list are because they died during the Second Rebellion. Victors that were already dead # Honorius Pertshire (District 3) # Muscida Selkirk (District 4) # Fir Yule (District 7) # Sabille Bosehearty (District 7) # Baron Overwhill (District 2) # Griffin Naysmith (District 2) # Leonis Elestren (District 2) # Zenobia Rivendel (District 2) # Mizar Aldjoy (District 9) # Laurel Flamsteed (District 9) # Tule Roxen (District 10) # Phox Yule (District 10) # Gliese Dugald (District 5) # Soren Galloway (District 5) # Venture Allardyce (District 5) # Jamilee Lapworth (District 9) # Thorburn Chlodowech (District 5) # Rummage Lorman (District 12) # Scorpii Inchcape (District 1) # Grey Fretta (District 1) # Raff Lockhearst (District 1) # Velorum Lathmore (District 1) # Struve Ballaniynn (District 1) # Orchid Edenthew (District 1) Victors dead in 75 ADD: # During the 75th Games, 18 more victors died, meaning that there were only 37 were left. # Cashmere Nicholo (District 1) # Gloss Nicholo (District 1) # Brutus Gunn (District 2) # Wiress Plummer (District 2) # Mags Flanagan (District 4) # James Logan (District 5) # Ivette Li-Sanchez (District 5) # Justin Hix (District 6) # Megan Hayes (District 6) # Blight Jordan (District 7) # Woof Casino (District 8) # Cecelia Sanchez (District 8) # Marian Greene (District 9) # Daniel Bernhardt (District 9) # Jackson Spidell (District 10) # Tiffany Waxler (District 10) # Seeder Howell (District 11) # Chaff Mitchell (District 11) First Range Since District's 8 and 11 rebelled first for their own reasons, their victors were killed at the same time. Only 5 died, meaning that 32 were left at this time. * Savera Inchcape - executed (age 85) * Indigo Weaver - executed (age 53) * Fallstreak Ivory - executed (age 77) * Parry Ogilvy - executed ( age 41) * Wolfmark Redpath - executed (age 80) District 1 After the 75th Games the victors dead from District 1 are: * Rendwick Keene - unknown how he was killed (age 40) * Gaius Flamsteed - last victor to be killed during the Victor's Purge (age 27) District 2 After the 75th Games the people who are killed in District 2 during the Victor's Purge are: * Wade Rankine - executed in District 2, and was the second longest surviving victor from his district (age 19) District 3 The people killed during this time from 3 are: * Yohan Fairbain - death unknown, and was the second longest surviving victor from her district (age 29) District 4 Victims of the Victors Purge from District 4 are: * Librae Ogilvy - death unknown (probably executed) (age 52) * Ron Stafford - death unknown (probably executed) (age 26) District 5 Victims of the Victor's Purge from 5 after the 75th Games are: * Ashleen Ballyregan - executed (longest surviving member from her district) (age 59) District 6 Victims of the Victor's Purge from 6 after the 75th Games are: * Tressa Spectral - burned alive in her home alongside with Ivo (age 88) * Ivo Lockhearst - died the same way with Tressa (age 79) District 7 Victims of the Victor's Purge from 7 after the 75th Games are: * Pliny Arausio - executed, and was the second longest surviving victor from his district ( (age 20) District 10 Victims of the Victor's Purge from 10 after the 75th Games are: * Greir Rollo - executed (and was the second longest surviving victor from his district) (age 58) Survivors # Enobaria Golding (Victor of The 62d Hunger Games)-District 2. # Beetee Latier (Victor of The 39th Hunger Games)-District 3. # Annie Cresta (Victor of The 70th Hunger Games)-District 4. # Johanna Mason (Victor of The 71st Hunger Games)-District 7. # Haymitch Abernathy (Victor of The 50th Hunger Games)-District 12. # Katniss Everdeen (Victor of The 74th Hunger Games)-District 12. # Peeta Mellark (Victor of The 74th Hunger Games)-District 12.